1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to anchors. More particularly, it relates to an anchor structure that disengages from underwater obstacles without causing appreciable damage to the obstacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anchors sometimes become lodged in under water obstacles such as rocks, trees stumps, vegetation, debris, reef structures, and the like.
When an anchor of conventional design becomes stuck to an underwater obstacle, the boater typically tries circling the boat over the anchor so that the anchor can be pulled upon in all directions. Sometimes, with luck, the right angle of pull will be found and the anchor will release.
Sometimes the anchor does not disengage from the obstacle but merely pulls it up to the boat. Thus, retrieval of the anchor includes retrieval of the debris or other obstacle to which the anchor is engaged. The boat operator must then pull the anchor and the connected items on board and begin the work of separating the anchor from the unwanted items. When this happens, the vessel may become dirty and of course extra time is lost due to the chore.
An anchor engages to a coral reef cam also cause great harm to the reef, especially if it is retrieved by force, causing the reef to break.
What is needed is an anchor that is more easily dislodged from under water obstacles relative to a conventional anchor.
Moreover, there is a need for an anchor that not only dislodges easily from obstacles, but which can do so with minimum damage to the obstacle.
There is a need as well for an anchor retrieval structure that does not haul to the surface of the water the obstacle to which the anchor is engaged.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how such need could be fulfilled.